wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XXII
Ksiądz Wyszoniek opatrzył rany Zbyszka, uznał, iż tylko jedno żebro jest złamane, ale pierwszego dnia nie ręczył za wyzdrowienie, nie wiedział bowiem, "czy się w chorym nie przekręciło serce i czy się w nim wątroba nie oberwała". Pana de Lorche opanowała też pod wieczór niemoc tak wielka, iż musiał się położyć, na drugi dzień zaś nie mógł ni ręką, ni nogą bez wielkiego bólu we wszystkich kościach poruszyć. Księżna i Danusia oraz inne dwórki pilnowały chorych i warzyły dla nich wedle przepisu księdza Wyszońka rozliczne smarowania i driakwie. Zbyszko jednakże ciężko był pobity i od czasu do czasu oddawał krew ustami, co wielce niepokoiło księdza Wyszońka. Był jednakże przytomny i na drugi dzień, lubo jeszcze osłabiony bardzo, dowiedziawszy się od Danusi, komu życie zawdzięcza, przywołał swego Czecha, aby mu podziękować i wynagrodzić. Musiał jednak przy tym pomyśleć, że miał go od Jagienki i że gdyby nie jej życzliwe serce, byłby zginął. Myśl ta była mu nawet ciężka, czuł bowiem, że nie wypłaci się nigdy poczciwej dziewczynie dobrem za dobre i że będzie dla niej tylko zmartwień i okrutnego smutku przyczyną. Powiedział sobie wprawdzie zaraz: "Toć się na dwoje nie rozetnę" – ale na dnie duszy został mu jakby wyrzut sumienia, Czech zaś zaognił jeszcze ów wewnętrzny niepokój. – Przysiągłem mojej panience – rzekł – na włodyczą cześć, że was będę strzegł – to i będę, bez nijakiej nagrody. Jej to, nie mnie, powinniście, panie, za ratunek. Zbyszko nie odpowiedział, jeno począł oddychać ciężko –a Czech pomilczał przez chwilę, po czym ozwał się znowu: – Jeślibyście kazali mi skoczyć do Bogdańca, to skoczę. Może byście radzi starego pana ujrzeli, gdyż Bóg to wie, co z wami będzie. – A co powiada ksiądz Wyszoniek? – zapytał Zbyszko. – Ksiądz Wyszoniek powiada, że pokaże się to na nowiu, a do nowiu jeszcze cztery dni. – Hej! to nie trzeba ci do Bogdańca. Albo zamrę przedtem, nim stryk nadąży, albo ozdrowieję. – Posłalibyście choć pismo do Bogdańca. Sanderus czysto wszystko wypisze. Będą przynajmniej o was wiedzieć i bogdąj na mszę dadzą. – Daj mi teraz spokój, bom słaby. Jeśli zamrę, wrócisz do Zgorzelic i powiesz, jak co było – wtedy dadzą na mszę. A mnie tu pochowają albo w Ciechanowie. – Chyba że w Ciechanowie albo w Przasnyszu, bo w boru jeno Kurpie się grzebią, nad którymi wilcy wyją. Słyszałem też od służby, że książę za dwa dni razem ze dworem do Ciechanowa, a potem do Warszawy wraca. – Przecież mnie tu nie ostawią – odrzekł Zbyszko. Jakoż odgadł, bo księżna tegoż dnia jeszcze udała się do księcia z prośbą, aby pozwolił jej zabawić w puszczańskim dworcu wraz z Danusią, z pannami służebnymi i z księdzem Wyszońkiem, który przeciwny był prędkiemu przewożeniu Zbyszka do Przasnysza. Pan de Lorche miał się po dwóch dniach znacznie lepiej i począł wstawać, dowiedziawszy się jednak, że "damy" zostają, pozostał także, aby towarzyszyć im w drodze powrotnej i w razie napadu Saracenów bronić ich od złej przygody. Skąd się mieli wziąć owi Saraceni – tego pytania nie zadawał sobie mężny Lotaryńczyk. Nazywano tak wprawdzie na dalekim Zachodzie Litwinów– od nich jednak nie mogło grozić żadne niebezpieczeństwo córce Kiejstuta, rodzonej siostrze Witolda, a stryjecznej potężnego "króla krakowskiego", Jagiełły. Ale pan de Lorche zbyt długo bawił między Krzyżaki, aby mimo wszystkiego, co na Mazowszu słyszał i o chrzcie Litwy, i o połączeniu dwu koron na głowie jednego władcy, nie miał przypuszczać, że od Litwinów zawsze wszystkiego złego można się spodziewać. Tak mówili Krzyżacy, a on jeszcze nie całkiem stracił wiarę w ich słowa. Ale tymczasem zaszedł wypadek, który padł cieniem między gości krzyżackich i księcia Janusza. Na dzień przed wyjazdem dworu przybyli dwaj bracia Gotfryd i Rotgier, którzy byli zostali poprzednio w Ciechanowie, a z nimi przyjechał niejaki pan de Fourcy jako zwiastun niepomyślnej dla Krzyżaków nowiny. Oto zdarzyło się, że goście zagraniczni bawiący u starosty krzyżackiego w Lubawie, a więc on, pan de Fourcy, a dalej pan de Bergow i pan Majneger, obaj z rodzin poprzednio już w Zakonie zasłużonych, nasłuchawszy się wieści o Jurandzie ze Spychowa, nie tylko się ich nie ulękli, ale postanowili wywabić w pole słynnego wojownika, aby przekonać się, czy rzeczywiście jest tak straszny, za jakiego go głoszą. Starosta sprzeciwiał się wprawdzie, powołując się na pokój między Zakonem a księstwami mazowieckimi, w końcu jednak, może w nadziei, iż uwolni się od groźnego sąsiada, nie tylko postanowił patrzeć przez szpary na wyprawę, ale i knechtów zbrojnych na nią pozwolił. Rycerze posłali wyzwanie Jurandowi, który je skwapliwie przyjął pod warunkiem, że ludzi odprawią, a samotrzeć z nim i dwoma towarzyszami będą się potykali na samej granicy Prus i Spychowa. Gdy jednak nie chcieli ani knechtów odprawić, ani z ziem spychowskich ustąpić, napadł na nich, knechtów wytracił, pana Majnegera sam okrutnie kopią przebódł, a pana de Bergow wziął w niewolę i do piwnic spychowskich wtrącił. De Fourcy jeden się ocalił i po trzechdniowym błąkaniu się po mazowieckich lasach, dowiedziawszy się od smolarzy, iż w Ciechanowie bawią bracia zakonni, przedarł się do nich, aby razem z nimi zanieść skargę przed majestat księcia, prosić o karę i o rozkaz uwolnienia pana de Bergow. Wieści te wnet zmąciły dobre stosunki między księciem i gośćmi, gdyż nie tylko dwaj przybyli bracia, ale i Hugo de Danveld, i Zygfryd de Lowe poczęli natarczywie upominać się u księcia, aby raz przecie uczynił sprawiedliwość Zakonowi, uwolnił granicę od drapieżnika i ryczałtem karę za wszystkie winy wymierzył. Szczególniej Hugo de Danveld mający własne dawne rachunki z Jurandem, których wspomnienie piekło go bólem i wstydem – upominał się niemal groźnie o zemstę. – Pójdzie skarga do wielkiego mistrza – mówił – i jeśli sprawiedliwości od waszej książęcej mości nie uzyskamy, on sam potrafi ją uczynić, choćby za owym zbójem całe Mazowsze stanęło. Lecz książę, lubo z natury łagodny, rozgniewał się i rzekł: – Jakiejże to sprawiedliwości się domagacie? Gdyby Jurand pierwszy na was nastąpił, wsie popalił, stada zagarnął i ludzi pobił, pewnie bym go na sąd wezwał i karę mu odmierzył. Ale wasi to sami go naszli. Wasz starosta knechtów na wyprawę pozwolił – a cóże Jurand? Jeszcze wyzwanie przyjął, a tego jeno żądał, by ludzie odeszli. Jakoże mam go za to karać alibo na sąd pozywać? Zaczepiliście strasznego męża, którego się wszyscy boją, i dobrowolnie ściągnęliście klęskę na wasze głowy – więc czegóż chcecie? Zali mam mu rozkazać, aby się nie bronił, gdy się wam spodoba go najechać? – Nie Zakon go napastował, jeno goście, obcy rycerze – odparł Hugo. – Za gości Zakon odpowiada, a do tego byli z nimi knechci z lubawskiej załogi. – Miałże starosta gości jako na rzeź wydać? Na to książę zwrócił się do Zygfryda i rzekł: – Patrzcieże, w co się sprawiedliwość w waszych uściech obraca i zali wasze wykręty nie obrażają Boga? Lecz surowy Zygfryd odrzekł: – Pan de Bergow musi być z niewoli wypuszczon, albowiem mężowie z jego rodu bywali starszymi w Zakonie i wielkie Krzyżowi oddali usługi. – A śmierć Majnegera musi być pomszczona – dodał Hugo de Danveld. Książę, usłyszawszy to, odgarnął na obie strony włosy i wstawszy z ławy, począł iść ku Niemcom z twarzą złowrogą, po chwili jednak wspomniał widocznie, że byli jego gośćmi, więc pohamował się raz jeszcze, położył rękę na ramieniu Zygfryda i rzekł: – Słuchajcie, starosto: krzyż na płaszczu nosicie, więc odpowiedzcie wedle sumienia – na ten krzyż! – praw–li był Jurand czy też nie praw? – Pan de Bergow musi być z niewoli wypuszczon – odpowiedział Zygfryd de Lowe. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym książę rzekł: – Bóg, daj mi cierpliwość. Zygfryd zaś mówił dalej głosem ostrym, do cięć miecza podobnym: – Ta krzywda, która nas w osobach gości naszych spotkała –to jeno nowa sposobność do skargi. Jak Zakon Zakonem, nigdy, ni w Palestynie, ni w Siedmiogrodzie, ni między dotychczas pogańską Litwą, nie uczynił nam jeden zwykły mąż tyle złego, ile ten zbój ze Spychowa. Wasza Książęca Mość! my sprawiedliwości i kary żądamy nie za jedną krzywdę, ale za tysiąc, nie za jedną bitwę, ale za pięćdziesiąt, nie za krew raz przelaną, ale za całe lata takowych postępków, za które ogień niebieski powinien był spalić to bezbożne gniazdo złości i okrucieństwa. Czyjeż tam jęki wołają o pomstę do Boga? – nasze! Czyje łzy? – nasze! Próżno zanosiliśmy skargi, próżno wołali o sąd. Nigdy nie uczyniono nam zadość! Usłyszawszy to, książę Janusz począł kiwać głową i odrzekł: – Hej! nieraz drzewiej Krzyżacy gościli w Spychowie i nie był Jurand waszym wrogiem, póki mu umiłowana niewiasta na waszym powrozie nie skonała. Ale ileż to razy zaczepialiście go sami, chcąc go zgładzić, jako i ninie, za to, że pozywał i zwyciężał waszych rycerzy? Ile razy nasadzaliście na niego zbójców albo biliście do niego z kusz w boru? Następował ci on na was, prawda, bo go piekła zemsta – ale czyliż wy lub rycerze, którzy na ziemiach waszych siedzą, nie następowali na spokojnych ludzi na Mazowszu, nie zagarniali stad, nie palili wsiów, nie mordowali mężów, niewiast i dzieci? A gdym się skarżył mistrzowi, to mi odpowiadał z Malborga: "Zwyczajna graniczna swawola!" Dajcie mi spokój! Nie wam przystoi się skarżyć, którzyście chwycili mnie samego, bez broni, w czasie pokoju, na mojej własnej ziemi – i gdyby nie strach przed gniewem króla krakowskiego, to może bym dotychczas w podziemiach waszych jęczał. Tak odpłaciliście się mnie, który z rodu waszych dobrodziejów pochodzę. Dajcie mi spokój, bo nie wam gadać o sprawiedliwości! Usłyszawszy to, Krzyżacy spojrzeli po sobie niecierpliwie, gdyż przykro i wstyd im było, że książę wspomniał o zajściu pod Złotoryją wobec pana de Fourcy, więc Hugo de Danveld, chcąc położyć koniec dalszej o tym rozmowie, rzekł: – Z waszą książęcą mością zdarzyła się omyłka, którąśmy nie ze strachu przed królem krakowskim, ale dla sprawiedliwości naprawili, a za graniczną swawolę mistrz nasz nie może odpowiadać, bo ile jest królestw na świecie, wszędy na granicach niespokojne duchy swawolą. – To sam to gadasz, a sądu na Juranda wołasz. Czegoże chcecie? – Sprawiedliwości i kary. Książę zacisnął swe kościste pięści i powtórzył: – Bóg, daj mi cierpliwość! – Niech wasz książęcy majestat wspomni też i na to – mówił dalej Danveld – że nasi swywolnicy krzywdzą jeno świeckich i nie należących do niemieckiego plemienia ludzi, wasi zaś przeciw niemieckiemu Zakonowi rękę podnoszą, przez co samego Zbawiciela obrażają. A jakichże mąk i kar dosyć na krzywdzicieli Krzyża? – Słuchaj! – rzekł książę – Bogiem nie wojuj, bo Go nie oszukasz! I położywszy ręce na ramionach Krzyżaka, potrząsnął nim silnie, on zaś stropił się zaraz i począł łagodniejszym już głosem: – Jeśli prawda, że goście pierwsi naszli Juranda i że nie odesłali ludzi, nie pochwalę im tego, ale czy istotnie Jurand przyjął wyzwanie? To rzekłszy, począł patrzeć na pana de Fourcy, mrugając przy tym nieznacznie oczyma, jakby mu chcąc dać do zrozumienia, żeby zaprzeczył – lecz ów, nie mogąc czy nie chcąc tego uczynić, odrzekł: – Chciał, byśmy, odesławszy ludzi, samotrzeć się z nim potykali. – Pewni jesteście? – Na moją cześć! Ja i de Bergow zgodziliśmy się, ale Majneger nie przystał. Wtem książę przerwał: – Starosto ze Szczytna! wy lepiej od innych wiecie, że Jurand nie uchybił wyzwaniu. Tu zwrócił się do wszystkich i rzekł: – Który by z was chciał go pozwać na pieszą alibo na konną walkę, daję na to pozwoleństwo. Jeśliby Jurand był zabit lub poj–man, pan Bergow wyjdzie bez wykupu z niewoli. Więcej ode mnie nie żądajcie, bo nie wskóracie. Lecz po tych słowach zapadła cisza głęboka. I Hugo de Danveld, i Zygfryd de Lowe, i brat Rortgier, i brat Gotfryd, jakkolwiek mężni, zbyt dobrze znali strasznego dziedzica Spychowa, by którykolwiek z nich podjął z nim walkę na śmierć i życie. Mógł to uczynić chyba człowiek obcy, pochodzący z dalekich stron, jak de Lorche lub Fourcy, ale de Lorche nie był obecny przy rozmowie, zaś pan de Fourcy nadto pełen był jeszcze wewnętrznego przerażenia. – Raz go widziałem – mruknął z cicha – i nie chcę widzieć więcej. Zaś Zygfryd de Lowe rzekł: – Zakonnikom nie wolno jest w pojedynczej walce się potykać, chyba za osobnym mistrza i wielkiego marszałka pozwoleniem, ale my tu nie pozwoleństwa na walkę żądamy, jeno by de Bergow był z niewoli wypuszczon, a Jurand na gardle skaran. – Nie wy prawa w tej ziemi stanowicie. – Bośmy do tej pory cierpliwie ciężkie sąsiedztwo znosili. Ale mistrz nasz potrafi wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. – Zasię mistrzowi i wam od Mazowsza! – Za mistrzem stoją Niemcy i cesarz rzymski. – A za mną król polski, któremu więcej ziem i narodów podlega. – Czy wasza książęca mość chce wojny z Zakonem? – Gdybym chciał wojny, nie czekałbym was na Mazowszu, jeno szedł ku wam, ale i ty mi nie groź, boć się nie boję. – Cóż mam donieść mistrzowi? – Wasz mistrz o nic nie pytał. Mów mu, co chcesz. – Tedy sami wymierzym karę i pomstę. Na to książę wyciągnął ramię i począł kiwać groźnie palcem przy samej twarzy Krzyżaka. – Waruj się! – rzekł stłumionym przez gniew głosem – waruj się! Jam ci pozwolił wyzwać Juranda, ale gdybyś z wojskiem zakonnym wdarł mi się do kraju, tedy na cię uderzę – i więźniem, nie gościem, tu osiędziesz. I widocznie cierpliwość jego była już wyczerpana, gdyż cisnął ze wszystkich sił czapkę o stół i wyszedł z izby, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Krzyżacy pobladli ze wściekłości, a pan de Fourcy spoglądał na nich jak błędny. – Co tedy będzie? – spytał pierwszy brat Rotgier. A Hugo de Danveld przyskoczył niemal z pięściami do pana de Fourcy. – Po coś powiedział, że wyście pierwsi naśli Juranda? – Bo prawda! – Trzeba ci było zełgać. – Jam tu przyjechał bić się, nie łgać. – Tęgo się biłeś – ni słowa! – A tyś to nie pomykał przed Jurandem do Szczytna? – Paxl – rzekł de Lowe. – Ten rycerz jest gościem Zakonu. – I wszystko jedno, co rzekł – wtrącił brat Gotfryd. – Bez sądu nie skaraliby Juranda, a na sądzie rzecz by musiała wyjść na wierzch. – Co tedy będzie – powtórzył brat Rotgier. Nastała chwila milczenia, po czym zabrał głos surowy i zawzięty Zygfryd de Lowe. – Trzeba z tym krwawym psem raz skończyć! – rzekł. – De Bergow musi być z więzów wydobyty. Ściągniem załogi ze Szczytna, z Insburka, z Lubawy, wezwiem chełmińską szlachtę i uderzym na Juranda... Czas z nim skończyć! Lecz przebiegły Danveld, który umiał każdą rzecz na obie strony rozważyć, założył ręce na głowę, namarszczył się i po namyśle rzekł: – Bez pozwolenia mistrza nie można. – Jeśli się uda, to mistrz pochwali! – ozwał się brat Gotfryd. – A jeśli się nie uda? Jeśli książę ruszy kopijników i uderzy na nas? – Jest pokój między nim i Zakonem: nie uderzy! – Ba! jest pokój, ale my go pierwsi naruszym. Załogi nasze przeciw Mazurom nie wystarczą. – To mistrz ujmie się za nami i będzie wojna. Danveld znów się namarszczył i zamyślił: – Nie! nie! – rzekł po chwili. – Jeśli się uda, mistrz będzie w duchu rad... Pójdą posły do księcia, będą układy i ujdzie nam bezkarnie. Ale w razie klęski Zakon nie ujmie się za nami i wojny księciu nie wypowie... Innego by na to trzeba mistrza... Za księciem stoi król polski, a z nim mistrz nie zadrze... – Wszelako wzięliśmy ziemię dobrzyńską – to widać nie strach nam Krakowa. – Bo były pozory... Opolczyk... Wzięliśmy niby zastaw, a i to... Tu obejrzał się naokół i zniżonym głosem dodał: – Słyszałem w Malborgu, iż gdyby wojną grozili, to byle nam zastaw wrócono – oddamy. – Ach! – rzekł brat Rotgier – gdyby tu między nami był Mar–kwart Salzbach albo Szomberg, który szczenięta Witoldowe wydusił – ci znaleźliby radę na Juranda. Cóż Witold! namiestnik Jagiełłów! Wielki kniaź, a pomimo tego Szombergowi nic... Wydusił Witoldowi dzieci – i nic mu!... Zaprawdę, brak między nami ludzi, którzy na wszystko potrafią znaleźć sposób... Usłyszawszy to, Hugo de Danveld wsparł łokcie na stole, głowę na rękach i na długi czas zatopił się w rozmyślaniu. Nagle rozjaśniły mu się oczy, obtarł wedle zwyczaju wierzchem dłoni wilgotne, grube wargi i rzekł: – Błogosławiona niech będzie chwila, w której wspomnieliście, pobożny bracie, imię mężnego brata Szomberga. – Czemu tak? Zaliście coś obmyślili? – spytał Zygfryd de Lowe. – Mówcie żywo! – zawołali bracia Rotgier i Gotfryd. – Słuchajcie – rzekł Hugo. – Jurand ma tu córkę, jedyne dziecko, którą jako źrenicę oka miłuje. – Ma! znamy ją. Miłuje ją i księżna Anna Danuta. – Tak. Otóż słuchajcie, gdybyście porwali tę dziewkę, Jurand oddałby za nią nie tylko Bergowa, ale wszystkich jeńców, siebie samego i Spychów w dodatku! – Na krew świętego Bonifacego przelaną w Dochum! – zawołał brat Gotfryd – byłoby tak, jak mówicie! Po czym zamilkli, jakby przestraszeni śmiałością i trudnościami przedsięwzięcia. Dopiero po chwili brat Rotgier zwrócił się do Zygfryda de Lowe: – Rozum wasz i doświadczenie – rzekł – równe są męstwu; co tedy o tym mniemacie? – Mniemam, że sprawa warta rozwagi. – Bo – mówił dalej Rotgier – dziewka jest przyboczną księż–ny – ba, więcej, gdyż prawie córką umiłowaną. Pomyślcie, pobożni bracia, jaki powstanie hałas. A Hugo de Danveld począł się śmiać. – Samiście mówili – rzekł – że Szomberg wytruł czy też wydusił Witoldowe szczenięta – i cóż mu za to? Hałas oni z byle przyczyny podnoszą, ale gdybyśmy posłali mistrzowi Juranda na łańcuchu, czeka nas pewniej nagroda niż kara. – Tak – ozwał się de Lówe – sposobność do najazdu jest. Książę wyjeżdża, Anna Danuta zostaje tu jeno z dworskimi dziewki. Jednakże najazd na dwór książęcy w czasie pokoju –nie byle sprawa. Dwór książęcy – nie Spychów. To znów jak w Złotoryi! Znów pójdą skargi do wszystkich królestw i do papieża na gwałty Zakonu; znów odezwie się z groźbą przeklęty Jagiełło, a mistrz – znacie go przecie: rad on uchwyci, co się da chwycić, ale wojny z Jagiełłą nie chce... Tak! krzyk się podniesie we wszystkich ziemiach Mazowsza i Polski. – A tymczasem kości Juranda zbieleją na haku – odparł brat Hugo. – Kto wreszcie mówi wam, by ją tu z dworca spod boku księżny porywać? – Przecie nie z Ciechanowa, gdzie prócz szlachty jest trzystu łuczników. – Nie. Ale zali Jurand nie może zachorzeć i przysłać ludzi po dziewkę? Nie wzbroni jej wtedy księżna jechać, a jeśli dziewka w drodze przepadnie, kto powie wam lub mnie: "Tyś ją porwał!" – Ba! – odrzekł zniecierpliwiony de Lowe – sprawcie, by Jurand zachorzał i dziewkę wezwał... Na to uśmiechnął się z tryumfem Hugo i odrzekł: – Mam ci ja u siebie złotnika, który z Malborga za złodziejstwo wypędzon w Szczytnie osiadł i który każdą pieczęć wyciąć potrafi; mam i ludzi, którzy, choć nasi poddani, z mazurskiego narodu pochodzą... Zali mnie jeszcze nie rozumiecie?... – Rozumiem! – zawołał z zapałem brat Gotfryd. A Rotgier podniósł dłonie do góry i rzekł: – Niech ci Bóg szczęści, pobożny bracie, bo ni Markwart Salzbach, ni Szomberg nie znaleźliby lepszego sposobu. Po czym przymrużył oczy, jakby chciał dojrzeć coś dalekiego. – Widzę Juranda – rzekł – jako z powrozem na szyi stoi przy Gdańskiej bramie w Malborgu i jako kopią go nogami knechty nasze... – A dziewka zostanie służką Zakonu – dodał Hugo. Usłyszawszy to, de Lówe zwrócił oczy na Danvelda, on zaś uderzył się znów wierzchem dłoni w usta i rzekł: – A teraz do Szczytna nam jak najprędzej! Krzyżacy 22